The New Girl
by Castleholic
Summary: Anger starts to rise from Ziva when the new agent on the team starts trying to get in between her and Tony.
1. Chapter 1

As the elevator reached the level she had pressed, it chimed and the doors slid smoothly open, before stepping out she fixed her hair and fumbled with her shirt wanting to make a good first impression on the team she was going to be joining. She could feel her knees shaking as she walked towards the desks where three agents were all very into their work. Tony was the first one to look up after he noticed she was standing there, realizing he didn't know who she was he started to introduce himself.

"Hi there, I'm Special Agent Tony DiNozzo, can I help you?" he asked as he stood up from his desk and stuck out his hand towards her, she lifted her hand and firmly shook his. As she was about to answer Tony's question a _ding _came from Tony's computer, he glanced at Ziva as she lifted her head, met her eyes with his, and smiled.

"Sorry about that." He said as he quickly typed something back on his computer, an identical noise came from Ziva's computer but this time both Tony and the girl ignored it and Ziva just smiled as she typed quickly on the computer.

"I'm looking for Agent Gibbs." She said looking passed Tony to see if the man at the other desk was him.

"Isn't everyone?" Tony said laughing. Ziva let out a little snicker when she heard this because she knew it was true. "He just stepped out for a coffee, he should be back soon." Tony said.

"Ok. Is this his team?" she asked.

"Why does that matter?" Ziva asked in a little harsher tone then she meant.

"I was just wondering." Said the girl a little scared. "Well you see I was told I would be joining Gibbs' team until they send the rest of my team over from Spain."

Tony's smile faded from his face when he realized that that was his team, well it could have been his team, the director had offered Tony his own team after being impressed with his work. Tony had politely turned down the offer. He was happy where he was at NCIS with Gibbs, McGee, and Ziva. He also couldn't risk leaving Ziva, even though he knew he had no chance with her he still couldn't move half way across the country where he would be hours away from her. Tony was snapped out of his deep thought when he heard another _ding _on his computer, he sat down at his desk just leaving the girl standing their awkwardly in between his desk and Ziva's and began to type.

McGee got up from his desk and walked over to the girl to introduce himself. "I'm Agent Timothy McGee, Tony, Ziva and I are all part of Gibbs' team. We are happy to have you join us." He said as they shook hands.

"I'm EJ. I appreciate you guys letting me join your team, even though they do not seem to enthused." She said as her eyes dashed from Tony to Ziva, a little smile crept onto her face as she held back from laughing at her own joke.

"Don't mind them, their stuck in a little lovers fight right now." McGee said laughing.

"We are not lovers and we are not fighting." Ziva and Tony yelled in unison, neither bothering to look up from their computer.

"Are they dating?" EJ asked McGee in a low whisper.

Somehow Tony and Ziva heard what she asked and again in unison answered "No".

Just then the elevator doors opened and out walked Gibbs with his famous coffee in his hands.

"Is that him?" EJ asked the other agents.

"Yes." Responded Ziva.

"Oh." said EJ not sounding to happy about her new boss.

"Boss, this is EJ, she was sent from Spain to join our group." McGee said as his boss rounded the corner towards all of their desks.

"She'll share DiNozzo's desk." Gibbs answered setting down his coffee on his desk and heading down to Abby's lab.

"He's not a very pleasant man." Tony said to EJ as he waited for Ziva to answer his last IM and started to clear some space for EJ so she could work at his desk with him like Gibbs said.

"I can tell." EJ said, laughing to herself.

Gibbs came back up from Abby's lab yelling into his phone, he slammed it shut and grabbed his coffee and gun from his desk.

"DiNozzo, David grab your gear we have a dead petty officer. McGee stay behind with EJ and teach her some of my rules and ways." Gibbs said before he entered the elevator with Tony and Ziva trailing behind him. Tony and Ziva arguing about who was going to drive.


	2. Chapter 2

AN:** So I know some of you asked why I would write a story about EJ when no one (including myself) doesn't like her but when I saw watched that episode it sparked a really good idea and I just had to write. Don't you guys worry though the story gets really good. I don't want to ruin it for people who want to keep reading but it does get better. ENJOY! (:**

When Tony and Ziva arrived back at the bullpen, leaving Gibbs downstairs in autopsy with Ducky they noticed that the maintenance team had brought up a new desk for the team's newest addition. The maintenance team had done some rearranging and managed to fit EJ's desk in between Tony's and McGee's, this annoyed Ziva for the simple fact that she did not like change.

"Here McGoo, take this down to Abby." Tony said to McGee, dropping the box of bagged evidence they collected from the crime scene on his desk. McGee got up, grabbed the box and headed towards Abby's lab, he was glad to get away from EJ, although Gibbs had told him to teach her the rules and ways somehow she had changed it into teaching McGee to be a better agent. He was used to Gibbs and even Tony telling him he was a bad agent, but coming from EJ was just not right she was the new one on the team, not him. This incident started making McGee feel iffy about having a new agent, after him and the others have basically formed a family.

"Looks like I have some company." Tony said as he walked back to his desk, he looked and EJ who smiled at him and then he sat down in his chair, opened a new IM and began typing.

_Figures he's already iming the new agent, that was our thing. _Ziva thought, anger was rising in her which was not a good thing, with her previous Mosad training she was not taught how to handle anger very which caused her to lash out and sometimes even injure someone. Ziva sat in her chair and crossed her arms laying them on her chest, she leaned back giving EJ an evil glare. Unexpectedly Ziva heard a _ding _on her computer, she looked up to see if McGee was back and he was the one iming her but his chair was still empty and she started to smile when she realized it was Tony. _Haha EJ he still prefers me _she thought, even though her and Tony hadn't had anything happen in the past besides when they went Under Cover she still knew Tony cared for her in a way that no man ever had.

_TD: McGee looked pissed. Wonder what was wrong._

_ZD: Maybe it's the new girl._

_TD: EJ?_

_ZD: Yeah her. I don't know about her._

_TD: She seems nice. _

_ZD: I don't like her, and I don't think McGee does either._

_TD: You guys just met her. She seems great. You'll get used to her. Just give her time._

After reading that Ziva got upset and closed out of the IM without responding to Tony. Tony realized he upset her and didn't bother to try and fix it, he knew if he did she would just use her ninja skills on him and it would result in him being in pain and this wouldn't be the first time that happend. Ziva had caused him much pain in the past both physically and emotionally. Between kneeing him many times in "private" places, tackling him to the floor and putting a gun to his chest, and seducing him until all he could think about is doing dirty things with her, he had been through enough with her, but for some reason he didn't want to end, ever. He felt like his day wasn't complete until they talked.

"DiNozzo, anything on the murder victim?" yelled Gibbs as he came around the corner snapping Tony from his thoughts quickly

"Um well…." Tony started to say.

"Victim's name was twenty-three year old Petty Officer Chris Garcia." Ziva said as she got up from her desk and walked towards the projector, chatching Tony's big grin in the corner of her eye as he mouthed _Thank You _to her. "He arrived back in the United States only a few days before the murder. He arrived back after being informed by his girlfriend that she was receiving death threats from another man and Officer Garcia had come back to put an end to it." Ziva ended, with a big smile on her face _Tony owes me_ she thought as she turned and headed back to her desk, making sure to give EJ a dirty look on the way there.

Gibbs didn't respond and walked down to Autopsy again to talk to Ducky.

"You owe me." Ziva said when Gibbs was finally out of sight.

"Drinks? On me?" He asked flashing her his famous DiNozzo smile.

Before Ziva had a chance to answer a big slam came from EJ's desk. They both turned their heads to see what happened and noticed she had dropped her tape dispenser.

"Sorry it slipped." EJ said when she noticed they were both looking at, and evil grin creeping over her face.

_Had she done this on purpose_ Ziva thought, figuring she had Ziva declared a "war" between them, not bothering to inform EJ that it was on.


	3. Chapter 3

Ziva was not the type of person to pull a prank on someone, especially someone she worked with but there she was at her desk, the only one in the bullpen typing up a list on how to get EJ back. She thought of ideas from loosening the screws on her chair to more painful ones where she used her Mosad training. Ziva decided to erase the pranks that involved her using her strength because knowing her she would take it too far and would be put in jail for EJ's murder.

"Whatcha doing?" Ziva quickly closed out of her list and spun her chair around to see Tony standing right behind her. _How long had he been standing there _she thought.

"Nothing." She answered trying not sound suspicious.

"Sure you're not." Tony said as he turned to walk to his desk letting his hand hit the back of her head as he walked away.

"DiNozzo!" Ziva yelled. She did not like being touched and he knew that very well. She waited for Tony to sit down in his chair before she got up and walked up behind him. She slammed the chair into the desk which caused Tony's chest to hit the edge of the desk.

"Ow." He said trying to free his hand so he could rub where it hurt.

"If you ever lay another hand on, I promise you that you will regret it." Ziva whispered in his ear, slamming him into his desk one more time before heading back to her desk.

"I see the love birds are at it again." EJ said, winking at Tony as she sat at down at her desk.

Ziva didn't respond and instead just gave her a dirty look and went back to writing her list. _EJ doesn't know what she is in for_ Ziva thought.

"Good morning friends" McGee said in a cheery voice as he exited the elevator. "EJ" he said returning to his normal voice and gave her a slight nod. Ziva laughed when she realized McGee didn't consider a EJ as a friend, and McGee was the type of person to consider you as a friend even you were a criminal.

"Something funny David?" EJ asked, attitude showing in her voice.

"It's Ziva to you." Ziva said not even bothering to look up from her computer.

"Now now ladies, we wouldn't a catfight now would we?" Tony asked imaging the scene in his head. "Well on second thought that might be a nice sight to see."

Both girls shot him a look of disgusting, gave each other a dirty and went back to work.

About fifteen minutes Gibbs walked out of MTAC.

"DiNozzo, any suspects?" He asked as he walked down the steps towards his team.

"Well…" Tony started to say.

"Anthony Garcia, Chris Garcia's brother." Ziva said flipping the projector to show a picture of their suspect. "Officer Garcia's mother said that his brother did not approve of their relationship and felt that Officer Garcia's girlfriend was using him."

Without saying a word Gibbs left the bullpen to go talk to the director.

"Tony you owe Ziva big time, this is the second time she saved you in the same week." McGee said shooting a friendly smile at Ziva.

"I do not need saving McGeek, especially not by Ziva." Tony said trying to make himself seem manly.

"What is that supposed to mean Tony?" Ziva asked as thought she was hurt by the comment. Before Tony could answer Gibbs shouted at his team from the top of the steps.

"Grab your gear were going to visit the brother, Ziver I want you to stay behind and follow up on the girlfriend, give EJ your gear she will be coming with us today."

Hesitantly Ziva shoved her gear at EJ giving her, her famous "you will regret this" look.

While the rest of the team was gone Ziva realized that this would be the perfect time to pull prank number one on EJ. She grabbed the screwdriver she kept in the last drawer on the left side of her desk and made her way slowly over to EJ's chair making sure no one was watching her. She laid down on her back and stuck her head on EJ's chair, she started unscrewing the screws just loose enough so they would not hold her wait but they would stay in the chair. A rush of accomplishment came over Ziva as she finished with the last screw and went back to her desk placing the screw driver back in its place.

It was about an hour before the team arrived back with Anthony Garcia. Tony took Garcia to the interrogation room while McGee and EJ returned to their desks. As EJ sat down in her chair an evil grin crept onto Ziva's face but soon faded when EJ sat down and the chair held her weight perfectly. Suddenly there was a big crash and McGee and Ziva's heads shot up to see an angry EJ sitting on the floor with chair parts surrounding her.


End file.
